


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】小妈文学

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 老头子死了，他的儿子来继承他的一切了
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Kudos: 24





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】小妈文学

蔡老爷子去世的第二天，蔡家的大少爷回来了。  
大少爷两年前和老爷子大打了一架便离家出走，音讯全无，现在却在这个时候及时赶回，任什么人都能看得出来者不善。大少爷出现在蔡公馆的大门前，天阴得可怕，空气闷得惊人。大少爷身后的手下没等蔡公馆的下人把门全打开就冲了进去。大少爷穿着一件灰色的呢子大衣，戴着一顶宽沿礼帽像摩西分海一样无人可以阻挡。  
蔡老爷子有十八房姨太太，蔡少爷还没走近就听见男男女女哭成一团的嚎啕声，他嘴角轻轻扬起，露出一抹讥讽的笑。他推开灵堂的门，站在正中央主持丧事的是蔡老爷子第十八房的姨太太，名叫麒麟。  
“少爷回来啦！”  
“老爷子临终前一直念着少爷，快来给老爷子上柱香。”  
“少爷这两年怎么也不联系家里，大家都好生惦记。”  
灵堂静了大约三秒，静得只有狮子狗敢打个喷嚏。第四秒的时候十六名姨太太一拥而上，七手八脚地挤到大少爷身边，止了眼泪，嘘寒问暖。只有麒麟没过来，穿着黑色的罩衫，站在蔡老爷子的灵前点了三炷香，撩袍端带跪下拜了三拜，这才慢条斯理地站起来，转过身看着蔡少爷，一言不发。  
“少爷啊，姨娘我待你可不薄——”  
“少听她的，你还记不记得小时候我还带你出去玩呢？”  
“净提些陈芝麻烂谷子的事情，少爷，我听说王太家的闺女……”  
蔡少爷笑了笑，既不气恼也不回应。老爷子死了，这十七房姨太太的生活就断了来源，只能讨好自己。说到此，他笑得更加讽刺，老爷子娶了十七房姨太太，皆无所出，五十多岁了就自己这么一个儿子。他是回来继承遗产的，连带着也继承老头子留给自己的烂摊子和其他一切。  
他推开众人，走到香案前，在路过麒麟的时候，他也不抬眼，淡淡地说了一句：“长高了点。”  
大少爷猛地回身，看着麒麟头顶的旋儿，道：“高了一厘米。”  
麒麟本来姓郭，二十四岁，原是北平一家戏班的少爷。八国联军进了京，举家逃难到上海，原本的弟子逃难时四散，在上海勉强又支了个草台班子。上海滩的人都喜欢时髦玩意儿，草台班子又没什么名角儿，勉强糊口营生。老头子年纪大了，看不来西洋景儿，便叫了草台班子来唱戏，一眼便看上了当时扮做青衣的郭少爷。  
郭少爷名叫麒麟，听说麒麟送子，便被两台锃亮的小轿车送到了蔡公馆来。  
“上柱香吧，”麒麟说，他说话带着些北平那边的口音，声音不大但也字正腔圆，“上完了香，律师还在等着。”  
“你就没什么想对我说的？”大少爷问。  
麒麟没说话，从岸上拈了三炷香，在拿火点了，递给蔡少爷。  
蔡少爷摘了手套，接过香，也没跪下，拜了三拜。  
大少爷离家出走的那天正是麒麟被带到蔡公馆的那天。蔡老爷子老来得子，向来最宠蔡少爷，唯独那件事没答应。蔡少爷发了狠，用枪打碎了蔡老爷子最宝贝的花瓶，摔门离去，一走就是两年。  
这两年他表面上去了美国念书，暗地里跟一些人联系，纠合了一股势力。他原本盘算着再过几年就能从根上掀翻老头子，没想到老头子自己没撑住死了。但他不是很想要老头子的遗产，老头子的手段脏，钱也不干净。  
“少爷，您在这儿签个字，以后蔡先生所有的东西就都在您的名下了。”律师就像当时所有的律师一样，戴着一副金丝眼镜，穿着西装。蔡少爷拿过笔，仔细看过条款再把自己的名字龙飞凤舞地签上。  
律师核对过笔迹，对蔡少爷讨好地笑，把文件收进包里：“我这边会马上帮您把所有的过户手续办好，这几日还请您在公馆里休息。”  
蔡少爷点点头，准确点说他现在才是蔡老爷了。  
律师走后，老管家又上前一步：“少爷，不，老爷……”  
“还是叫我少爷吧。”蔡少爷说，就像他不想要老头子的财产一样，他也不想被叫和老头子一样的“老爷”。  
“好，少爷，容我多句嘴，这姨太太们，您打算怎么——”老管家支支吾吾地问。  
蔡少爷漫不经心地看了一眼楼下院里，姨太太们三五成群，穿着旗袍吸着烟袋，叽叽喳喳地谈着。他抿着唇，有些冷漠地说：“大太太年事已高，送回乡下养老吧，二姨太、五姨太、六姨太还有年纪大的几个便帮她们在福利院或是教堂找份差事，剩下年纪小的告诉他们一人领五十块现大洋，今明两天离开，自己的金银细软都带走。”  
“是。”老管家鞠个躬，就要离去。  
“对了，”老管家快要出门的时候，蔡少爷叫住了他，“十八姨太不用走，但是别告诉他。”  
“是。”管家什么也没问，一会儿，公馆里乱七八糟，又哭又闹，再过了一阵便安静了。  
稍晚些时候，蔡少爷果然在蔡公馆的大门看见了麒麟。他还穿着上午那件黑缎褂子，戴着一条金项链。麒麟比他大两岁，但是脸圆圆的，眼睛弯弯的，脸嫩，个子也矮，看着显小。他被掳来的时候，所有人都说老头子不是个东西，连这么小的男孩都要糟蹋。但实际上当时的麒麟已经成年了，还比蔡少爷大上两岁。  
“你要去哪儿？”蔡少爷穿着白衬衫、背带裤，斜靠着廊下的希腊柱，个子高挑，有些痞气也有些优雅。他发了问，麒麟就停下了脚步，睁圆了眼睛看着蔡少爷：“回家呀。”  
“你家不是在这儿吗？”蔡少爷又问。  
“老爷子都死了，我还留这儿干嘛呀？”麒麟说。  
“那你要回哪儿？”  
“那还用问吗？回我们社里呗。”  
“你们社早就不在上海了，你还能去哪儿？”  
“那就回北平，我想死北平了，皇城根儿下好吃的多，你们上海这儿东西太甜，我吃不惯。”  
“……现在兵荒马乱，你一个人，能行吗？”蔡少爷垂了眼，睫毛小扇儿似的，精致好看。他漫不经心地问，手里在摆弄一枚碧盈盈的翡翠扳指。  
“嗐，我又不是关地牢里，昨儿还给我那兄弟拍了电报，他说来接我，让我坐火车直接回去，唉不跟你说了，我得赶紧去账房那里支钱买火车票去，再晚了人该不开门儿了。”郭少爷说得眉飞色舞，他现在的表情比上午鲜活多了，喜滋滋的，拎着他的箱子就要走。  
“那我呢？”蔡少爷站直了身子，一步一步朝着郭少爷走去。他比郭少爷高了太多，影子也长了太多。他插着兜，每往前一步，郭少爷就倒退一步。到最后，他把郭少爷逼到了墙角，便把手支在郭少爷的头侧，微眯着眼看着郭少爷慌乱的表情，说道：“你不问问我去了哪儿？”  
“对呀，你去哪儿了？”郭少爷一副恍然大悟的样子，锤了蔡少爷胸口，“怎么也不来个信儿。”  
“你怎么不打听打听我的信儿？”蔡少爷问，脸挨得更近了些。  
“这不是，你看我也没什么人身自由……”郭少爷显得有些尴尬，把头往旁边偏了偏。  
“你刚还说你给兄弟拍了电报。”  
“那不是老爷子去了嘛。”  
“你怎么说都有理，我说不过你，”蔡少爷说，鼻尖已经快顶上郭少爷的，他又道，“你没想过留下来？”  
“我留这儿干嘛？”郭少爷奇道，“老爷子都走了，我还给人留这儿装姨太太，那我不犯贱嘛？”  
“……”蔡少爷由下而上地看着他，眼神中满是恳求，他生得漂亮，这样哀哀的神情，没人受得了。  
郭少爷也受不了，他忙把蔡少爷眼睛遮上，偏了头不再看他：“都过去了，没必要。”  
蔡少爷和郭少爷是在一所新式学堂认识的。  
郭少爷家虽然家道中落了，但也毕竟有些底子，他父亲本是想让他接班，但他不乐意，来上海之后便晚上演出，白天上学。他比蔡少爷大两级，本来没什么机会认识，但他参加了学堂的戏剧社，蔡少爷也参加了戏剧社，戏剧社为慈善举行了募捐舞会，他们就是在那次舞会上见到的。  
这世上有个东西叫一见如故，蔡少爷一见郭少爷就觉得如见故人。蔡少爷是万众瞩目的英俊，郭少爷是巧舌如簧的风趣，俩人很快就熟络起来，还总一起玩。  
蔡少爷说他想毕业后去海对面的亚美利加看看，看人西方人船坚炮利的，学学人家的赛先生。郭少爷说他毕业后想坐火车到欧罗巴，看看人家的德先生。俩人一个向东，一个向西，跑不到一块去。于是蔡少爷便老说要去看郭少爷演出，但郭少爷说自己学艺不精不想让人见笑，不如跟蔡少爷学跳交际舞，或是探戈什么的。几次三番的，蔡少爷动了心思，趁老头子生日的时候推荐了郭少爷家的剧社，然后就是如今的局面。  
短暂的沉默。  
“我走以后，老头子有没有碰你。”蔡少爷换了话题，也收起了那副表情。  
“你就关心这？”郭少爷说。  
“他没有。”  
“对，因为你把他气出了脑溢血，瘫痪了。”  
“这两年是你打理蔡家的。”  
“我总不能眼看着你家垮了。”  
“其实你可以直接走的，”蔡少爷顿了顿，用最低的声音伏在郭少爷的耳边，“但你没有。”  
郭少爷小眼睛骨碌一转，突然来了精神：“我总不能害你无家可归，你要这么说我觉得咱俩还得算算账，明明是你给我坑了，怎么是我帮你看着家产？五十块现大洋不够，你怎么也得按市面上的经理工资给我付钱。”  
蔡少爷终于笑了，说：“你喜欢我，你放不下我。”  
郭少爷脸腾地红了，骂了句脏话：“我十分郑重地告诉你，你这是很严重的精神疾病，叫妄想症。”  
“是不是妄想症你一会自己想。”蔡少爷笑得更得意了，又好看又欠揍的样子。他一矮身，直接把郭少爷从地上连根拔起，扛麻袋似地扛在肩上，健步如飞就往公馆里走。  
“我操！你干什么？放我下去！”郭少爷大声骂了起来，但是也不敢挣扎，他怕蔡少爷扶不住给自己倒着摔下去，但蔡少爷太瘦了，肩膀头子抵着郭少爷的胃，顶得他直反酸水。  
“我就不放。”蔡少爷志得意满，一巴掌扇在郭少爷屁股上，郭少爷嚎了一声，就把些江湖俚语一股脑地骂在蔡少爷上。  
“你骂吧，”蔡少爷扛着个人还能健步如飞地爬楼梯，“你多骂一句就多遭一会儿罪。”  
“蔡徐坤！”郭少爷今天第一次叫了蔡少爷的大名，“你就这么把我扔下，就没想过老头子没倒下？”  
“不可能。”蔡少爷打开了主卧门，那里已经收拾干净，蔡老爷子的东西全被收走了。他把郭少爷扔在床上，自己也压上去：“我走之前打碎的不是他的宝贝花瓶，是他那宝贝玩意儿。”  
“你也太狠了。”郭少爷皱了皱眉。  
“他不是我爸爸。”蔡少爷笑了，说。  
“感情你这儿还有个包袱？”郭少爷感觉这对话略有些奇怪，像北平天桥下面说相声的。  
蔡少爷开始解郭少爷的盘扣。郭少爷一开始装模作样地挣扎了几下，后来就不动了，由着蔡少爷折腾。外面下起了雨，屋里也湿哒哒。  
蔡老爷子确实不是蔡少爷的爸爸，但这个秘密已经埋在了七尺之下。  
以后的事，就以后再说罢。  
END


End file.
